vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK Cotton Candy Quest 2012
Description Tuesday is National Cotton Candy Day! This unofficial holiday celebrates the long standing staple of circuses, amusement parks and fairs across the country, cotton candy! Though the idea of spun sugar finds its origins back in the 1400's, modern cotton candy only dates back to the early 1900's, and has become a symbol of summer fun! On today's quest, we are going to look at the sweet history of the melt-in-your-mouth confection, Cotton Candy! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Neon Cotton Candy Sign! Prizes Questions 1. Cotton candy was popular in Italy as long ago as the 1400's. In centuries past, cotton candy was made by melting sugar in a pan and then using a fork to string the sugar over a mold such as an upside down bowl. This early version of cotton candy made a very expensive dessert due to the time consuming process of making the candy. What other name is cotton candy also known by? * Spun sugar * Candy floss * Fairy floss * All of the above 2. Through the centuries, despite the elaborate process of making cotton candy, candy makers continued to create desserts and other decorations out of spun sugar. Europeans even made Easter eggs from cotton candy. Go to Outside Mister Ned's Stable in Western Age, and say: "Where is the cotton candy?" 3. Spun sugar was also used to make confectionary webs of gold and silver. These sugar webs were made in much the same way as simple spun sugar. Delicate strands would be laced over candy centers or even a rolling pin, making a "web". Some methods required more skill, but in the end, the candy was still too expensive for most people to afford. Which of the following is not an inventor with a patent on a cotton candy machine? * Thomas Patton * Josef Delarose Lascaux * John C. Wharton * William Morrison 4. In 1899, Morrison and Wharton patented the first electric cotton candy machine which used centrifugal force to spin melted sugar through small holes. One year later, Patton patented his gas-fired version which used a rotating plate to spin caramelizing sugar. He introduced his invention at Ringley Bros. Circus, where it was an immediate success! Dentist Josef Lascaux introduced cotton candy to his Louisiana dental office, but never patented his machine. Go to the Castle Gate in Medieval Age, and say: "Cotton Candy lasted through the ages!" 5. Cotton candy was introduced to the world in an impressive way when in 1900 cotton candy was presented at the Paris Exposition, and later, in 1904 Morrison and Wharton brought their cotton candy machine to the St. Louis World Fair. The Nashville confectioners sold approximately 68,655 boxes of cotton candy. How much did they charge for a box of Cotton Candy? * 5 cents a box * 10 cents a box * 25 cents a box * 50 cents a box 6. At 25 cents a box, the spun sugar was half the cost of admission to the fair. Despite the steep cost, they made $17,163.75. This would be a good take for an event even in modern times. Cotton candy was well on its way to pleasing multitudes of people about a year later when a candy store which purchased one of the machines began selling cotton candy for 5-10 cents. Go to the Medieval Blacksmith's in Medieval Age, and say: "Before cotton candy, there was fairy floss!" 7. In the United Kingdom, this sugary treat is called candy floss, and is still known as fairy floss in other parts of the world. In America, it received a new name and people began to call it cotton candy. In what year did the name cotton candy begin to become popular? * 1916 * 1920 * 1924 * 1929 8. In their quest to make the best cotton candy, cotton candy makers continued to innovate. Go to the First Outback in Australia, and say: "Cotton candy is a delightful confection!" 9. By 1949, a company called Gold Medal Products introduced a new version of the cotton candy machine. The new cotton candy maker incorporated new advancements which made it more reliable. From that point forward, cotton candy maintained a high degree of popularity which continues today. What innovation did the Gold Medal Products Company add to the cotton candy machine? * They added a spring base * They converted it over to electricity * They designed it to accept multiple flavors at the same time * They added the paper cone for a base 10. Now, next time you try this tasty treat at a local fair, circus, or other fun event, think about the centuries long interesting history of the fluffy candy! Go to Market Street in Retro Age, and say: "Happy Cotton Candy Day!" Answers 1. All of the above 2. Go to the Livery Stable in Western Age, and say: "Where is the cotton candy?" 3. Josef Delarose Lascaux 4. Go to the Castle Gate in Medieval Age, and say: "Cotton Candy lasted through the ages!" 5. 25 cents a box 6. Go to the Medieval Blacksmith's in Medieval Age, and say: "Before cotton candy, there was fairy floss!" 7. 1920 8. Go to the Australian Outback I, and say: "Cotton candy is a delightful confection!" 9. They added a spring base 10. Go to Market Street in Retro Age, and say: "Happy Cotton Candy Day!" Category:Quests